Love Wars 1
by Tweety4ever09
Summary: I'm The partner in the Love Wars triligy. I answer all questions so review
1. Default Chapter

Love Wars Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of The War  
  
Late one afternoon 003 was patrolling the forest, looking for signs that black ghost could be near or on there trail. Suddenly, 003 heard a rustling of leaves. She looked around but saw nothing. Then she heard foot steps growing louder and louder as each second past. She franticly looked around her but still saw nothing. Then she saw something: a dark figure was heading right towards her. She started to run in the opposite direction.  
  
She looked behind her. The dark figure was right on her tail. When she turned her head the second time she saw that there were more dark figures behind her. She turned a sharp corner to try to get away, but it didn't work. They were still behind her. She had run for about a mile. She looked the third time she saw that more dark figures were following her.  
  
'Who are these dark figures?' she wondered, 'Why are they following me, and what do they want?' She ran for two hour and then she began to tire. It was growing dark. She suddenly stopped. It was a dead end and she was immediately surrounded. She began to draw her weapon, but they drew there's first. They were ready to shot her, but suddenly the figures started to blow up. 'Who doing that?' she thought, "Why are all these robots blowing up'. 'Who's destroying them?'  
  
After the last figure had blown up there was one glistening figure left standing. "Who are you?" she said as she moved in closer to get a better look.  
  
Cyborg's P.O.V.  
  
"My name is Cyborg", Cyborg replied. The mysterious figure stepped into the moonlight. "Thanks for saving me", the girl said. "Who are you?" "My name is 003." "Are you a Cyborg?" "Yes, I am. You do have a serial number right?" "Nope." I looked at the mysterious girl. Her eyes were pretty. She was a cyborg, like me. 'But can I trust her? Wow, she's pretty. Anyways, I'll see about her.' "Hey 003, you want come with me? You're not safe by yourself" "Um, I don't know", 003 said. "Oh, come on 003. At least for the night. I'll bring you back tomorrow when the coast is clear." "Umm" "Come on." "Ok. Well, bring me back tomorrow." "Ok, follow me."  
  
End of P.O.V.  
  
"Ok". 'Who is this guy, 003 wondered. She didn't know if she could trust this old model cyborg. What if he was working for black ghost? But he seems like a nice guy. But why is he so anxious for me to come with him? Oh well, lets see were cyborg lives...'  
  
Please review. Tell us what you think of our story 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: We probably didn't tell you on our first page but this is our first 009 fic, actually fic period. Thanks for all reviews! And in this fic, Cyborg and Robin are older.  
  
Chapter 2: The meeting of the contestants  
  
At The Dolphin  
  
"Where is that girl?" 002 said. " I have no idea." 009 replied. "She's been out all night." " 003 if this is your idea of a joke, your wrong!" 006 yelled. "I told you to be back for dinner," he muttered under his breath. "Well, we actually lost someone this time", 002 said, then suddenly covered his head in fright as 006 lifted up his frying pan and said, "Someone has to take this job". "No!" 002 screamed, then ran as fast as he could to his room. "What's wrong with 002?" 007 said calmly as he walked in the room. "Hey 007, aren't you worried 003?" 008 said. "I mean she's been gone and hasn't come back! It's 9:40 P.M and she's been gone for 3 hours, 45 minutes, and 25 seconds!" " Hey! Have you been keeping a stopwatch 007?" 009 asked. " Well I have no need to be worried because I know what happened!" 007 announced. " You do?" everyone asked.  
  
" Well, it was easy. She was obviously followed by black ghost."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And that narrows it down to two conclusions. Either she's hiding out somewhere in the forest somewhere or."  
  
"Or?"  
  
"She got captured." "Well we definitely lost her then."002 shouted from the hall." 006 scrambled to break into 002's room as 002 shut the door. "Get him 006!" 004 shouted. Everyone didn't really notice. They were more worried about 003.  
  
At Titan's Tower  
  
"So this is where you live," said 003. "Yep", Cyborg said "Um, still don't trust me, huh?" 003 was silent."Hey don't worry, I'm not bad." "Hey Cyborg, who you talking to?" a voice said from the middle of the house. "Somebody." Cyborg answered. "You live with people?" 003 said as she stared at Cyborg."Yup" he answered.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"4 others. Do you live with anyone?"  
  
"Yea. 8 people." "Cyborg!" a voice called out." I'm coming' in there! You better not be telling all our business again!" A green guy stepped down from the stairs." Green guy! Ahhhh!" 003 screamed and fainted. "Hey, are you okay?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy said, "Oh, you're talking to a girl! Well that's different! Is this girl someone I should know about?" "No" Cyborg replied. He blushed slightly. "I like her a little. That's all."  
  
"Have you met her earlier?"  
  
" Yeah. But not too much earlier."  
  
"Where'd you meet her?"  
  
"In some forest."  
  
"Oh. Hey you know she could be a spy. In that case, her mission would be to find out where your house is and then blow us all up!"  
  
"No. Anyways I saved he from some robots. She's nice, and pretty too!"  
  
"Well, pretty and nice people are all evil!"  
  
"You like Raven!"  
  
"She's different. More hardcore."  
  
"You like Starfire!"  
  
"She's hardcore in some ways. Anyways, she told you her name, right?"  
  
"Yep. 003's her name."  
  
"She's a Cyborg?" Beast Boy had a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I was pretty surprised myself. Suppose she's just a newer model."  
  
"Then I'm right! She's programmed to get to your house, put it on a map, then blow us all up!"  
  
"Your too dramatizing, Beast Boy." Cyborg said. "Owie." Said 003 as she tried to get up. "Hey pretty lady" said Beast Boy. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, who are you?"  
  
My name's Beast Boy. I'm sorry to frighten you. But I know what your up to. You tricked Cyborg into taking you here so later you can blow us all up!"  
  
"No, he offered to take me here. Anyways, I'm grateful for Cyborg for saving me from those evil robots."  
  
"How can I trust you?" he asked suspiciously. "Hey leave her alone." Said Cyborg."How old are you anyways?" "84," she replied. "84!" Cyborg exclaimed, shocked because she only looked 18. "It's not surprising to me, Cyborg." Said Beast Boy. "You look 19 and you're 118." 003 looked slightly shocked. "Hey, I'm back!" a voice exclaimed from the door. "Robin, look we got a visitor!" Beast Boy yelled. "Ow, you don't need to yell so loud." Said 003. "Now you made my head hurt." Robin walked in the room. "Hey, she looks pretty suspicious," Robin, whispered to Cyborg and Beast Boy. "I can tell I won't like her at all." Hey I heard that!" 003 said angrily as a fire grew in her eyes. She slapped Robin upside the head. "Owie,"Robin said as he sat down on the floor. "I'm going to like her a lot. Now that I think about it, that girl's kind of cute." He immediately fell asleep. "Now that I think about it," said Cyborg as he picked up Robin from the floor, "Do you go to sleep?" "Yup," said 003.  
  
"Well, you can sleep on the sofa if you like."  
  
"That'll be fine, thanks." "No problem." Cyborg brought Robin to his room. On his way, he saw Raven and Starfire sound asleep. He got into his own bed and drifted into deep sleep.  
  
003 was curled up on the sofa with her eyes wide open. She heard that the others were worried about her. "009, are you there?" she said telepathically.  
  
"Huh?" 009 whispered drowsily." 009, are you asleep?" He heard a voice in his head that sounded like 003."Huh? 003, is that you?"  
  
"Yep. I heard you guys were worried about me."  
  
"Of course, 003. Hey, are you okay? You don't sound too good." "I'm fine, just sleepy I guess. Was in some pretty massive explosions. I woke you up huh. Sorry about that." "It's okay. 002's snoring really loud so I don't think I'll be going to sleep pretty soon. Where are you?" "I don't really know exactly. Some tower somewhere. Anyways, tell the others to stop worrying. I'll be back in the morning." "Fine, but it's only natural that we worry. You're a valued member of our team." "Yeah. Oh my gosh! 009 you look so tired. I'm so sorry! I'll stop talking so you can get some rest okay?" Sigh. 003 closed her eyes. Now because of her big mouth she woke up her bestest friend in the entire world.  
  
009's P.O.V. Why did she stop talking, I wondered. She thinks I'd rather go to sleep than chat all night with her. Now that I think about it, I do feel kind of sleepy. I yawned. Even if I couldn't get back to sleep, I would of still have been happy that 003 told me this. I fell asleep.  
  
Start of dream "003 where did you go?" 009 looked frantically for her. Where did she go? He suddenly heard some footsteps. "Somebody help me, 009 where are you/" 003 screamed. "003's in trouble! He heard some bullets being shot. "003!" he screamed. Suddenly he heard some robots charging right for him! He shot them down. Then he saw 003. She was shot up pretty bad. "No." 009 gasped. He rushed over to her. " No, this can't be. You just got to hang on 003, you just got to!" 003 stopped breathing. "No, 003 you can't die. I love you!" He suddenly covered his mouth. I cannot believe I just said that, He thought.  
  
End of dream 


End file.
